Yonggary (2017)
Sypnosis Yonggary, a mutant dinosaur that never dies, travels over the world. Comes from the sea and underground! is 400 feet tall! Is an machine of destruction! But then we had a Mech that must save the world before the mutant will destroy the world! should we save it? Plot AN ATTACKONKAIJU FILM The movie begins in the ocean, the scree moves a bit slow to Yonggary. he's shown sleeping but suddenly, he shows his eye. and scene cuts to california. Flag of California appears in the next shot, but then the screen moves to the city, some scenes skip to other shots of the city, but then. Rob, the newsman will say something right now, Theres danger in California! The News reporter took proof of the monster, some people think is fake. but some think is a tragedy, which means it's real! some kids think its the end of the world, but they say its not. This is God's and Heaven's chance to make the ultimate weaphonry, Mecha-Yonggary, Scene skips to the US Military, With General Roderick and its Soldier Troopers,General says they saw the news. Soilders may prepare for the big one to attack, They send Jets, Helicopters, Bombers, Missles, Tanks, Missle Launchers, etc, blah blah blah. and then the general tells a story how it was found, They say the monster was frozen 2,000 years! but suddenly, the sun got a bit warmer, and it let the monster out and get to the pacific. They tried some nuke tests, Castle Bravo. no test but scientists took D.N.A of that extinct ceratosaur. for some reason, THEY MADE HIM A MUTANT, LIVING GIANT DINO! 400 FEET TALL! It almost destroyed the whole North Pole in half! Scene skips to the Airport and Subway, they take the Plane to an Asian place, Israel! the people goes to the subway, some to the plane. but people use the elevator to the plane, but suddenly, fog is seen. people recorded the monster, but then the monster was seen! sent it to the news, Back to Rob and Donnie, the news reporter. Rob says that "The monster is seen in the airport! The plane for israel! its really foggy, really. But people gave me proof! i hope it dosent crash...." A News Helicopter is seen in the fog, but they see the monster's tail going up, rising. short spikes. It's Yonggary in the fog! It's tail almost taught to make the helicopter get down and make Donnie and Rob die, They sigh in relif, now they leave the fog, scene moves Simon,Duke and Terry, Terry said: "Hey guys, having a nice day?" Simon said: "Not at all, a monster is coming to destroy the world," but then, Duke Said: "Theres no such things as monsters!" Simon gave proof to Duke, Duke started gasping. But suddenly, Scene cuts to Yonggary going to the ocean, trying to get underground, the road and buildings erupt. random people scream, Duke said: "IT'S COMING!!!!!! AM I GOING CRAZY?!?!" Simon said now: "I think you are." Terry said: "Go to shelter quick! before the ground is a cliff!" They go to shelter, Yonggary does a small tsunami, but an earthquake doing underground. Then Yonggary gets out from underground and does it's first roar, The general sees the helicopter cams, and the monster is here! Roderick said: "SEND THE WEAPHONRY! NOW!" One Soldier said "Aye Aye Roderick." General said: "DONT BETARY ME!", now the scene cuts to the news, Rob said "ITS HERE IM TELLING YOU! ITS HERE! A BIG EARTHQUAKE IS IN! WHAT WE WILL DO?!?!" Donnie said:I dont know, ITS OUR END I THINK! The General said:Oh not at all, Atleast we builded something for this crisis, The general reveals Mecha-Yonggary, Its eyes glow. scene cuts to shelter, Terry said: "WHAT WE WILL DO?!?!" Simon said like this: "shhh...do you want it to hear us? so quiet!" Terry then nods a yes, Scene cuts to airstrike and jets, The Jet pilot said: "Roger that i see target Bravo 1! Roger that! T-Bone, you ready?" The Jet Pilot said: "Yes CP-4R, im ready." The Jet pilots said: "FIRE!" and the missles are hit on Yonggary, roaring in pain, Yonggary tries to catch these jets, the main characters get out from the shelter, they look at this massive destruction, Scene Cuts to San Joaquin Light and Power Coropation Building, the jet passes through the Windows. the office men use their computers and looked at the jets, suddenly. Yonggary destroys half of the building, the office men/women scream, when they go down to stairs, they see half of the body, legs and tail destroying that building, they still run, they saw how long its tail, office men/women said: "WOWWWW......" The tail keeps destroying it, and now it's over. Scene cuts to the Jets, One jet pilot said: "TANGO-1! WERE IN BIG TROUBLE!" The other jet pilot said: "We need missle launchers, roger that, fire now!" The Missle Launchers fire at Yonggary, Yonggary still chases the jets but it hears the missles, he tries to avoid it. but suddenly it affects Yonggary being a bit slower, he roars in pain because there were so many missles. Jet Pilot said: "It slows him, roger that, lets get back to the military fast!" Yonggary chases them with a roar, the jets run back to the military, but suddenly they see that soldiers, tanks, missle launchers, bombers, helicopter, jets and airstrke weaphonry. Yonggary growls at them, A soldier says "come on...you f*cking lizard.....come on..." Yonggary starts roaring and the soldier says: "FIRE!!!!!!" The weaphonry drop bombs, missles they fire bullets and missles too. explovise bullets too! Yonggary starts to attack them if hes brave, It starts to destroy half of the tank's missle launchers, soldiers and jumps at helicopters. there are explosions everywhere, yonggary explodes some but it runs now to the left way, side to side, the humvees are chasing him. it still runs to the right side and it's tail slam some humvees, but then. Yonggary turns and does its first Plasma Beam, the humvees explode and keeps using them at bombers, helicopters and everything, then it stops its plasma beam, Yonggary starts roaring and runs back to the ocean, Terry, Duke and Simon takes a look at the big splash. Scene cuts to news, Rob says: "Gee, thats an big destruction, arent it?" Donnie says: "Yes, it is Rob! Look! it almost destroyed the whole military! and its traveling to other world!" The NEWS helicopter follows Yonggary. scene skips to Mecha-Yonggary, The pilots are Roy and Jake, General Roderick said "You sure you gotta stand a chance with this creature?" Roy said: "Yes, sir, understood" Both pilots get into Mecha-Yonggary and does it's first roar. General Roderick in a radio said: "He's in the ocean, so follow him!" Jake said: "Alright." Mecha-Yonggary uses its legs and back jets, then it follows Yonggary, Roderick said: "Wait, it is in the ocean? SEND BATTLESHIPS AND SUBMARINES!" Soldiers: "YES SIR!" the soldiers run to its submarines and battleships, Mecha-Yonggary and Yonggary start fighting. Yonggary sends its first roar. Mecha-Yonggary roars back, and they fight. They are biting, kicking ,tail whipping, etc. The Submarines and Battleships came, The battleship soldier said: "FIRE!" All submariners and battleships fired at Yonggary, it made Yonggary made a herbivore groan. it does a head swing in Mecha-Yonggary and Mecha-Yonggary fell like an giant, made a big wave to the battleships, and destroyed some submarines. But Mecha-Yonggary didnt die yet, Jake said: "Wow...my head..." Roy said: "Yeah lad...It hurts." Yonggary gets into Israel, it goes into the Western Wall, Jerusalem. The holy place, people make wishes in the wall, but suddenly. Yonggary got to land and stomps. some pile of wishes (small paper) falls. Suddenly, Yonggary breaks the wall, People run away. The holy place is gone! it breaks from the other way, getting out from the wall and roaring. then it roars louder, seeing israel's flag. it keeps walking to David City, destroying it and it goes underground. and gets up back to ground. and then it tries to leave Israel, keeps doing chaos for some minutes and gets back to the ocean. General Roderick said: "HE DESTROYED ISRAEL! wheres the news?" Rob said: "Happy you said Mr.Roderick. Donnie! Turn on the videotape! Yonggary has destroyed the Western Wall, the holy place and David City. Mecha-Yonggary returns to beat the monster, should he do this? Terry said: "Cmon! lets go to russia!" All said: "ALRIGHT! WE'RE WITH YOU!" They get into a plane for Russia. to save the day. After they got to Russia, Yonggary arrives. And Mecha-Yonggary arrives too, Jake said: "Dont worry Roderick im with you!" Roy: "LETS BEAT HIM LIKE SH*T!" Jake said back: "ALRIGHT!" Mecha-Yonggary takes the first hit, Yonggary takes the second hit. They head butt, head attack. kick, punch, Mecha-Yonggary goes backwards, uses jets to charge, And Yonggary falls in some buildings. Mecha-Yonggary loads electricy beam. Yonggary loads plasma beam, Terry said: "RUN!" and Rob said: "Rob here in bad news: IM GONNA DIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU'RE IN RUSSIA!!!" they run to shelter. Mecha-Yonggary and Yonggary uses the beams and causes big explosions. the characters survived, but Mecha-Yonggary and Yonggary keeps figting, Mecha Yonggary used his Missles at Yonggary, Yonggary starts roaring in pain, Then Yonggary starts headbutting and Mecha-Yonggary uses its tail sting at his mouth and Yonggary roars in lots of pain and dies. The characters survived and some homeless people survived. trying to find new home and donation. yet the world is saved now, Mecha-Yonggary picks up Yonggary with sword arm, Mecha-Yonggary burns it with electricy beam and it turns to dust. Terry: "Its dead..." Duke: "This is it..." The main characters said: "The... World... IS... SAVED!!!!!!" The main characters take get to Mecha-Yonggary. safety shelter. Mecha-Yonggary flies to the sky. and the story ends. Refences *'Jurassic World' - The film's beggining is the same as this movie's one, but without eggs. *'Shin Godzilla' - When the Monsters in the airport on the water, its the same as Godzilla's 1st form, The Plasma beam scene is the same as Atomic Breath scene. *'Godzilla 2014' and Kong: Skull Island - The Nuke from Castle Bravo is seen. *'Yonggary (1999 film)' - When he goes underground, its the same when he chases the soldiers, also its the mini tsunami is the same as "Godzilla (1998 film)" *'Godzilla (1998 film)' - The scene where humvees are gone from the plasma beam is the same when Godzilla uses its Power Breath (fire), It's also the same as the film *'Dragon Wars: D-War' - The final battle is the same as this movie. Deleted scenes *Yonggary Camoflauging underground *Yonggary chased by helicopters and hides in a building *Yonggary gets attacked in the Empire State Building *And many that i forgot Cast Try making your own cast in this page. Category:Movies Category:AttackOnKaiju Category:Monster Movies